


So, do you still not believe in luck?

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Chloe/Nadine [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: bri-notthecheese:  Chloe/Nadine, "So, do you still not believe in luck?", T





	So, do you still not believe in luck?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bri-notthecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bri-notthecheese).



Nadine stood with her back pressed against the wall, an anxious heart assaulting her chest cavity in suspense.  Her tired eyes stung from dripping sweat, the humidity clouding the air, and she shoved the heel of her palm into her eyes to ease the discomfort.

 

She gingerly reached up to her ear-piece.  "Frazer," she whispered, nearly imperceptible.  With no response, she said the name again.  She waited what she felt was more than enough time, then——

 

"Hey, love, what’s up?"

 

Nadine winced and almost tore the cursed thing from her ear.  "Shit!" she hissed, "Chloe, what the hell?"

 

"What’s the matter mate?"  Her smoky voice was calm, almost nonchalant, and that ticked Nadine right the hell off.  Of all the people she decided to partner with, it was the unprofessional, the impractical, the careless, the unbelievably sexy, Chloe Frazer.

 

  Nadine pinched the bridge of her nose, the adrenaline seeming to keep any sign of a headache at bay.  With a silent sigh, she said, "Damn it, Frazer, are you even taking this seriously?"  

 

"Darling, you wound me."  Nadine rolled her eyes at the sarcasm seeping through the ear-piece.  "Of course I do.  Now.  What’s this then?"

 

Nadine laid out the next part of the plan——if everyone did exactly what they were supposed to do, and when they were supposed to do it, then they would be able to walk away clean.  No bodies, no blood, no mess.

 

"Alright then, love, on your signal."

 

"Right.  Just two more minutes, then.  Good luck."  She heard her partner scoff at the  well-wishing.

 

"I don’t need luck."

 

"Right."  Nadine rolled her eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, eyes on her watch as she counted down the guard change.

 

Unfortunately, the plan did not go as discussed——apparently the blue prints were outdated and there was not a door where there should have been one, so the "no body, no problem" rule was out the door for this particular mission.

 

They ran through the museum, hearts pumping copious amounts of adrenaline through their bodies, desperate for an exit.  Luckily, Nadine spotted an open window just within reach of a boost.  Nadine ran across the room, set herself against the wall and encouraged Chloe to jump.

 

She reached up and pulled herself over the ridge, turning around to reach down.  Chloe stretched out her arm to Nadine, their fingertips nowhere near brushing.

 

"Fuck!  Come on, Frazer, where’s your rope?  Hurry up!"  She heard the guards shouting and they would be on her any minute.  

 

With wide, petrified eyes, Chloe stuttered.  "I don’t have it!"

 

Time stopped for Nadine——she couldn’t even bring herself to berate the woman that just signed her death warrant.  She stared up at her partner, who was looking completely helpless, and as she backed up from view and disappeared, Nadine panicked——turning to take off, she halted when she heard a clatter from the window.

 

Hanging through the opening was a thick, green hose.

 

"Thank Christ!"

 

"Well come on!"

 

After they were both safely out the window, they took off to where they had left their getaway car.  It was a safe distance away from the museum, but with the compromise of a long run through the dark woods.

 

Arriving at their destination, they took a minute to catch their breath, leaning against the SUV.  Chloe heard her partner chuckling.  Quirking a brow and smiling in turn, she asked what was so damn funny.

 

"So, do you still not believe in luck?" Nadine said, a quirked brow accompanied by a self-satisfied smirk playing on full lips.

 

Chloe leaned in close, catching Nadine’s lower lip between her teeth and tugged.  She let go, smirked, and whispered softly, "Better not push yours, mate."


End file.
